


Look What You Made Me Do

by LoveLori



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Had an idea, Oops, Poor Everyone, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, poor courtney, poor duncan, post-tda, pre-tdwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLori/pseuds/LoveLori
Summary: Courtney tortures Duncan when he comes back from hanging out with Gwen, post-tda and pre-tdwt.





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea awhile back and i just got to finish it because my classes at uni got canceled due to the Campfire evacuations. I'm fine though.

“Court? Princess?” He called out into what seemed like an empty house. All the lights were off and there was no noise coming from any of the rooms. It was a scary sight, seeing as he knew she should be home. Studying. Planning. Doing whatever Courtney’s do in their free time.  
Normally, he would have already been at her house as the weekdays ended and he had time to chillax while she worked herself away. But this particular Friday he had promised Gwen that they would go watch the premiere of their favorite horror series new movie.  
He wondered where she could have gone. There’s no place she would go on a Friday night. That prompted him to look at the time and see that it was around 11 o’clock. Maybe she was already asleep in bed? A rare probability, but a possibility.  
So, he wandered through the house until he reached her bedroom and opened the door to a sight that was heart stopping.  
There she was. Laid across the bed like the goddess she knew she was. There was a faint glow from the moonlight that escaped through the curtains into the bedroom. It was enough to see that Courtney had drastically changed her appearance for the occasion. Face beat for the gods that extenuated her pouty lips and striking eyes. Hair done up in a ponytail with chunks framing her face. And to top it off, she was wearing Duncan’s leather jacket. Only Duncan’s leather jacket, situated to only reveal her long legs and the midline of her abdomen. A divine storm brewing on the covers.  
“About time you showed up. I was here. All. Alone. For who knows how long.”  
He couldn’t find it in himself to respond. Just stare and marvel at how mind numbingly gorgeous his girlfriend was. She smirked. Knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him.  
“How long were you gone? Out. With Gwen.”  
He wanted to punch a wall. How much longer would she push this? He kept telling her, and telling her, and telling her. Him and Gwen were just friends! She didn’t have anything to worry about. But she wouldn’t give up. He didn’t want to lose her. But he couldn’t stop hanging out with Gwen either.  
Sure, it made Court mad. But maybe she would one day wake up and realize that their relationship was purely platonic. Or maybe she would snap. Looks like it was the latter.  
“That really hurt. You were out having fun. With. Your. Friend. And I was here by myself. I think you should be punished… But how?”  
She lifted herself on her elbows and then tucked her legs under her body to kneel on the bed. The jacket opened further. Showing the curve of her breasts and her privates. He wanted so badly to reach out and ravish her. But there was danger underlying every decision he made.  
“I just remember! You forgot your jacket. Must have been cold. But maybe it was a good thing. Because I sure was cold, waiting here. Naked. And you know how much I like the feel of leather on my skin.”  
She fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket as she laid back on the bed vertically.  
“Court…” he began to say.  
“Shut up! Go sit on the chair.” She demanded. And he obeyed. Watching her. Enraptured.  
She started by fiddling with the cuffs. Then she started to trail her hands down her body starting from her chest. She teased herself a little. Pulling at her nipples. He sat with bated breath.  
And then she continued lower. Feeling herself up. Lightly trailing her hands on his stomach and sides.  
Finally, she reached her destination. With one hand grabbing the pillow under her head, the other poked and prodded at herself in the way she liked best. Torturing Duncan, because he couldn’t go over there and continue her work.  
She played with herself for a while. Teasing and building herself up while letting out small whimpers and moans. He was in agony.  
Once she couldn’t take it any longer, she decided to get the job done. Moving her fingers hard and fast and grinding her hips onto her hand. She moaned and moved with reckless abandon. Making sure to put on a good show.  
Once she hit her climax, she relaxed her muscles and laid limp on the bed. Waiting until she was ready to end him.  
She lifted herself from the bed and strutted over to the chair. She latched one leg around Duncan’s waist and swung the other one on the other side to straddle him. Cupping his check lovingly and guiding his face to look her in the eyes.  
“What you did today was some messed up shit. You hurt me. Never forget. No matter how much I want you… I will never need you.”  
With that, she raised herself from his lap and started towards the closet.  
“Sleep on the couch, go home, do whatever the fuck you want. Just get out of my room.”  
A part of him wanted to argue with her. Mostly the part that was throbbing and aching to make up with her in more ways than one. But the more stubborn (and logical) told him to give her space and talk about this in the morning. So, he begrudgingly left the room.  
Once she heard the door shut behind him, she went into the closet and cried.


End file.
